riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Save values
You can directly change save values of your save.ini to change the progress that you have in the game. I would recommend that you play through the game once to unlock everything, the game is worth it, but if you somehow lose any item or character you earned this will show you how to get them back easily. NOTE: Cheating can seem like fun, but can also take a lot of the fun out of the game! Save values are provided so that you might be able to contribute to the wiki in an effort to save time, but you should really play the game legitimately to get the most value out of it! Also: You will not be able to get Steam achievements by editing the save file! You only get the Steam achievement when the game visually notifies you that you've gotten an achievement. If the game never tells you that you got that achievement, it won't appear in your list of Steam achievements either. Achievements When you save the following commands in the''' Achievement' section on its own line, it has certain effects on your game. To do this, make a new line stating "'achievementX=2'", where X is the number of a given achievement you want to unlock, preferably under other completed achievements. If you haven't unlocked any achievements, add your achievement under the list of "'achievement_progressX=Y'" variables if any exist, otherwise right under 'Achievement' at the top of the file. 'Achievement Unlocks: ** 0 = Gasoline : Defeat 20 Lemurians in one playthrough. ('''Steam: Lizard Bait) ** 1 = Unstable Watch : Complete the 1st stage in under 5 minutes. ** 2 = Soldier's Syringe : (Commando) Dodge 7 lethal attacks. ** 3 = Lost Doll : Survive a boss with less than 20% health. ** 4 = The Back-Up : Have 4 drone helpers at once. ** 5 = Paul's Goat Hoof : Fail a shrine 3 times in a row. (Steam: Better Luck Next Time) * 6 = Bandit : Beat the 3rd stage. ** 7 = 56 Leaf Clover: Kill the scavenger. ** 8 = The Ol' Lopper : Survive 40 minutes. (Steam: The Lone Survivor) ** 9 = Pillaged Gold : (Bandit) Kill a boss with Lights Out. (Steam: Night Night) ** 10 = The Hit List : (Bandit) Reset your cooldowns with "Lights Out" 15 times consecutively. ** 11 = Fireman's Boots : Survive in lava for 1 minute straight. ** 12 = Photon Jetpack : End a teleporter timer with 0 enemies on the map ** 13 = Hyper-Threader : (Commando) Activate the 3rd teleporter without being hurt once. * 14 = Enforcer : Kill the Magma Worm, Wandering Vagrant, and Colossus. (Steam: Master Hunter) ** 15 = Spikestrip : (Enforcer) Block 2000 damage total with your shield. ** 16 = Prescriptions : (Enforcer) Stay in shield mode for 5 minutes straight (in combat). * 17 = HAN-D : Find the robot janitor. (Steam: You Won't Regret It) ** 18 = Arms Race : (HAN-D) Kill 10 enemies simultaneously with FORCED-REASSEMBLY ** 19 = Shield Generator : (HAN-D) Stay above 70% health for 25 minutes. * 20 = Huntress : Collect 15 Monster Logs. (Steam: Seasoned Wanderer) ** 21 = Hermit's Scarf : (Huntress) Achieve 200% attack speed. ** 22 = Predatory Instincts : (Huntress) Defeat the Legendary Wisp without taking damage. * 23 = Engineer : Purchase 40 drones total. ** 24 = Sticky Bomb : (Engineer) Detonate 15 Bounding Mines within 5 seconds. ** 25 = Concussion Grenade : (Engineer) Kill a boss in 15 seconds or less. * 26 = Miner : Clear a path for the survivor. ** 27 = Panic Mines : (Miner) Survive the teleporter event without falling below 50% health. ** 28 = Shattering Justice : (Miner) Reach level 10 without getting hurt more than once. * 29 = Sniper : Beat the game. ** 30 = Crudely Drawn Buddy : (Sniper) Achieve 20 consecutive perfect reloads. ** 31 = Telescopic Sight : (Sniper) 1-shot kill 10 creatures consecutively. * 32 = Acrid : Free the chained creature. ** 33 = Toxic Worm : (Acrid) Spread 10,000 feet of Caustic Sludge. ** 34 = Massive Leech : (Acrid) Spread Epidemic to 25 enemies. ** 35 = Dio's Best Friend : Die 50 times. (Steam: Sole Survivor) ** 36 = Dead Man's Foot : Find the bloated survivor. (Steam: Finders Keepers) ** 37 = Alien Head : Obtain 7 Monster Teeth and 1 Guardian's Heart. ** 38 = Bitter Root : Reach 650 health. ** 39 = Captain's Brooch : Unlock a golden chest with the Explorer's Key. (Steam: Don't Mind If I Do) ** 40 = Glowing Meteorite : Deal 5000 damage in one shot. (Steam: Macho) ** 41 = Filial Imprinting : Drown 20 Whorls. (Steam: Sleepin' With The...) ** 42 = Golden Gun : Bank 20,000 gold. (Steam: Diamond Casket) ** 43 = Wicked Ring : Collect 4 Keycards. (Steam: Endless Voyager) ** 44 = Harvester's Scythe : Use a health shrine that drops you below 5% health. ** 45 = Snake Eyes : Pass a shrine 4 times in a row. (Steam: Lucky Devil) ** 46 = Ancient Scepter : (Mercenary) Beat the game on Monsoon difficulty * 47 = Mercenary : Beat the game 5 times. ** 48 = Chargefield Generator : Eviscerate 50 enemies. * 49 = CHEF : Obtain a Meat Nugget, Bustling Fungus, Sprouting Egg, Bitter Root and Foreign Fruit in one run. ** 50 = Interstellar Desk Plant : (CHEF) SEAR/FLAMBE 20 Sand Crabs. ** 51 = Laser Turbine : (CHEF) Have 20 cleavers out at once. * 52 = Loader : Obtain 30 items in one playthrough. ** 53 = Taser : (Loader) Travel for 20.000 feet using the Hydraulic Gauntlet. ** 54 = Gigantic Amethyst : (Loader) Kill the Overloading Magma Worm. Example Show/Hide Code Monsters All monster values are in order of appearance in your monster log, apart from the order in achievements and directly correspond to the monsters place in the log. Ex: mons0=1 in the save.ini in the Record section makes the Lemurian log appear, as it is the first entry and indexing begins at 0. Monsters are unlocked much like achievements. Instead of "achievementX=2" you'd write under the "Record" category "monsX=1". 'Monster Unlocks:' * 0 = Lemurian * 1 = Rock Golem * 2 = Wisp * 3 = Greater Wisp * 4 = Sand Crab * 5 = Jellyfish * 6 = Child * 7 = Spitter * 8 = Tiny Imp * 9 = Black Imp * 10 = Mushrum * 11 = Whorl * 12 = Clay Man * 13 = Bighorn Bison * 14 = Mechanical Spider * 15 = Gup * 16 = Parent * 17 = Evolved Lemurian * 18 = Temple Guard * 19 = Elder Lemurian * 20 = Archer Bug * 21 = Colossus * 22 = Wandering Vagrant * 23 = Magma Worm * 24 = Ancient Wisp * 25 = Imp Overlord * 26 = Ifrit * 27 = Toxic Beast * 28 = Cremator * 29 = Scavenger * 30 = Providence Example Show/Hide Code Items Items logs are unlocked much like achievements. Instead of "achievementX=2" you'd write under the "Record" category "itemX=1" (NOTE: To unlock the item itself you still need to have/trigger the corresponding achievement, this is just the Item Log) 'Item Unlocks:' (25 in total) * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = - Requires achievement 53 * = - Requires achievement 5 * = - Requires achievement 38 * = - Requires achievement 24 * = - Requires achievement 2 * = - Requires achievement 45 * = - Requires achievement 21 * = - Requires achievement 0 * = - Requires achievement 15 (27 in total) * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = - Requires achievement 48 * = - Requires achievement 18 * = - Requires achievement 42 * = - Requires achievement 7 * = - Requires achievement 25 * = - Requires achievement 41 * = - Requires achievement 36 * = - Requires achievement 33 * = - Requires achievement 44 * = - Requires achievement 27 * = - Requires achievement 22 (26 in total) * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = - Requires achievement 50 * = - Requires achievement 51 * = - Requires achievement 43 * = - Requires achievement 37 * = - Requires achievement 8 * = - Requires achievement 10 * = - Requires achievement 12 * = - Requires achievement 28 * = - Requires achievement 31 * = - Requires achievement 11 * = - Requires achievement 13 * = - Requires achievement 35 * = - Requires achievement 46 (26 in total) * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = - Requires achievement 54 * = - Requires achievement 30 * = - Requires achievement 16 * = - Requires achievement 19 * = - Requires achievement 1 * = - Requires achievement 3 * = - Requires achievement 9 * = - Requires achievement 39 * = - Requires achievement 4 * = - Requires achievement 34 * = - Requires achievement 40 (6 in total) * = * = * = * = * = * = Example Show/Hide Code Artifacts Artifacts are counted as items in save file. Write in under Record part as "artifactX=1" as if X is artifact name. Down here is list of all artifact you can use its number to replace X. 'Artifact Unlocks:' * = Honor (Enemies always spawn as elites.) * = Kin (Only one enemy type spawns per stage.) * = Distortion (Lock a random skill every minute.) * = Spite (Enemies explode on death.) * = Glass (Deal 500% damage, but have 10% health.) * = Enigma (Use items have a random effect.) * = Sacrifice (Chest no longer spawn; monsters now drop items on death.) * = Command (Items are no longer random.) * = Spirit (Characters run faster at lower health.) * = Origin (Imps invade the map every 10 minutes.) Example Show/Hide Code Category:Gameplay